


Date Night

by LoudestWhisper



Series: LoudestWhisper's Badgermao Family series [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddle, Date Night, Dating, First Date, Halloween, Love, M/M, hug, kiss, uhhhh, what else do I say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudestWhisper/pseuds/LoudestWhisper
Summary: It’s Halloween and Adorabat is invited to a slumber party! While she is out having fun, Badgerclops is happy to spend some time with Mao Mao. Yet, there’s a problem and Badgerclops  is determined to get to the bottom of it.





	Date Night

“Do you have everything packed?” Mao Mao asked

It was a chilly autumn afternoon. More importantly, it was Halloween and Adorabat was invited to a party; a slumber party, to be exact. This would be the first one she’s ever attended and she was eagerly looking forward to it. She rarely got asked to go to any sort of get-together from her peers. Granted, her reputation at school made it easy to see why. Even still, the moment Ketchup handed her a sparkly orange and black card with the word ‘sleepover’ on it became the best day of Adorabat’s life. 

“Hmmmm...Yep! Sure do!” she replied, forcefully stuffing a blanket into her duffel bag. 

“So, let me get this straight.” Badgerclops said as he entered the front room. He munched on a handful of chips. “You wanna go to the birthday party-”

“Birthday _slumber_ party.”

“Okay, to the birthday slumber party of a classmate? Dude, I thought you hated all of them!”

She figeted awkwardly. “I mean, I DO. But I’ve never been asked to go to one of these before!”

“Never ever?”

Adorabat shook her head. “Nope! Never ever never!” 

Mao Mao and Badgerclops looked at one another worriedly. She may not always be well-behaved, but the fact that she hasn’t went to another kid’s birthday before was a bit sad. The two of them wondered if she had any friends outside of them. A conference with the teacher would definitely be in order soon. 

“Well, then, I hope you have a great time.” Mao Mao patted her and gave a smile. “Now come on. We better get going. After dropping you off, Badgerclops and I are going on patrol.”

“Again? Man, we just went earlier!” 

“Yeah, this morning. Need I remind you that it’s-” He glanced up at the clock as they all headed out the door. “5 p.m on Halloween?” 

“Ugh, fine. I’d much rather be playing my video games though.” Badgerclops grumbled while putting his helmet on and helping Adorabat mount the aerocycle. 

“Stop whining and let’s get a move on. I got a feeling it’ll be a loooong night.” 

With that, Mao Mao reved up the bike and zoomed off. The three of them soared high above the dozens of trees that laid on the outskirts of town. Just a few weeks ago, they were a rich green. Now they were a mix of oranges, yellows, and reds. A leaf would flutter up to them occaisonally, dancing and twirling around them before flying away. Ponds shimmered against the golden sunlight and earthy aromas hung heavy in the crisp air. The scent was soon swapped with that of sugary baked goods. They were closing in on their destiation. 

As they entered Pure Heart Valley, Badgerclops turned to Adorabat. “So what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“First, we’re gonna have cake and ice cream! I hope it’s not strawberry ice cream, though. I hate that flavor. Then, we are gonna go trick-or-treating, but only around the neighborhood because Ketchup’s mom said so. We’re also not allowed to TP a house if they don’t give us any good candy. Which really bums me out. Oh, and after that we’re gonna play all sorts of games!” She gasped. “I hope there are prizes! I wanna win every single one!” 

“What about dinner?” Mao Mao asked as they pulled up to a small pink house.

Adorabat rolled her eyes and sighed with exaperation. “Weren’t you listening? I said we’re having cake and ice cream.”

“That does NOT seem like a nurtitious meal.” he grumbled while handing over her duffel bag.

“But it definitely sounds delicious!” Badgerclops chimed in, earning himself a glare from Mao Mao. He just shrugged.

“Anyway, thanks for dropping me off! Maybe I’ll run into you when I’m trick-or-treating. I promise to save some candy for y’all. Well, I’ll try to at least.” She turned her back and started flying to the door. “See ya tomorrow-”

“Hold on!” Mao Mao rushed over to her and gave her his cell phone. “Here. Take this and call me if you need something. And ONLY if you need something. No prank calls, got it?” 

She gave him a salute. “Got it!” 

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. “Good. Now, be careful. I’ll pick you up around 10 in the morning.”

“Have fun, buddy!” Badgerclops called out as she excitedly ran inside. 

With that, the two flew away to make their rounds around town. It was not long until the sun sank below the horizon, hundreds of stars across the sky now unveiled. The moon hung above and basked the civilians in it’s brilliance. Street lights flickered on one by one. Children, dressed in costumes ranging from silly to cute to spooky, weaved around the houses. Bags full of sweets were clenched in their little hands. The duo kept a sharp eye out for any trouble. Besides having to berate Pinky for, once again, commiting petty crimes, the night was quite tame. That only made Mao Mao more anxious. It was all so peaceful; too peaceful. Something would go wrong and he was nervously anticipating it. It wasn’t just this particular evening that put him on edge, however. The past couple of months have been some of the happiest. Discovering a legendary town, becoming sheriff, taking in Adorabat, and falling for his best friend; all of this occurred in such a short period of time. He enjoyed every second of it, yet fear lingered within him. Questions raced in his mind: _ How much longer is this going to last? What would come along and ruin it all? Would anything be lost? _

“Earth to Mao Mao. Come in. Over.” 

“Wha-what?” He snapped back to reality and felt Badgerclops annoyingly poking his side.

“Dude, you’ve been spacing out. What’s with you tonight?”

“Sorry.” he mumbled. “I just got lost in thought. Don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

“I said not to worry about it.” he growled, his hands tightening around the handles. 

The tension was cut when a loud, familiar voice called out below. 

“Mao Mao! Badgerclops! Hey, you guys!” Adorabat, who was with a small group of kids, waved eagerly.

They barely had time to park when a set of wings wrapped them both up in a tight hug. 

“I’m so glad I got to see y’all!” she said as she let them go. “Did ya get to defeat any monsters tonight?”

Badgerclops snickered and pointed at Mao Mao. “The only scary thing I’ve dealt with so far is this guy.” 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Mao Mao waved his hand away, then turned his attention to Adorabat’s costume. She was donning a red towel around her neck, a cardboard sword taped to her back, and a toy eyepatch on her face. He also noticed the unusal headband. Two mismatched paper ears, one a large black triangle and the other a small brown one, were glued to it. He tried for a second to figure out what she was, but to no avail.

“Wait, what are you dressed as again?” 

Badgerclops scratched his head. “I thought you said you were going as your favorite hero?” 

“I did!” She looked shocked. “Can’t ya tell who I am?”

“Well, yes, but actually no.” 

“Sorry, Adorabat. We’re stumped.” Mao Mao rubbed her head sympathetically. 

“Ugh, I’m you two!” she said in an almost accusatory tone. 

That certainly surprised them. They looked at one another for a moment before turning back to her..

“See, I couldn’t pick between the two of you. So I decided to just..” She pressed her wings together for emphasis. “Mash you two together! ‘Cause Mao Mao, you’re so cool. And Badgerclops, you’re so smart! I wanna grow up to be like both of ya!”

“Oh, now I see it!” Badgerclops happily gave her a thumbs up. “You did great on designing your costume, little dude.”

“I did?!” 

Mao Mao swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. “Definitely. And you know what?” He knelt down to her level, looking her straight in the eye. “I think you’ll be a fantastic hero one day.” 

“Heck, you’ll probably be better than us.”

An enthusiastic, ear-piercing squee erupted from her and she nearly knocked them over after lunging at them. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou! 

“You’re, hng, welcome, Adorabat. But, er, can ya let us go?”

“We can’t breathe, kid” Badgerclops choked out.

“Oops.” She opened her wings and the two gasped for air. “Sorry.”

“HEY! ADORABAT! C’MON! WE GOT MORE HOUSES TO GO TO!” 

Their meeting was interrupted by Ketchup and the other kids, all looking impatient. Trick-or-treating was only going to last for another fifteen minutes and they wanted to collect as much candy as possible to snack on for the rest of the evening. Adorabat quickly grabbed her goodie bag. She bid the two of them farewell and flew back over to the group. They all ran off together, giggling and chatting away. 

“Aww. That was so cute, man”

“Yeah. And it looks like she’s finally starting to get along with her classmates. Hopefully she gets invited to more parties after this.”

“That’d be great.” Badgerclops stomach growled. “Dude, I’m starving. Let’s hit up that diner across the street! I can smell the food from here.” 

Mao Mao pondered it for a moment. It was past supper time and he was a bit famished himself. Plus, it had been a while since they went out someplace to eat, as they normally made their meals at home. He made sure that the bike was securely put, engine off and keys taken out. 

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’m hungry too.”

Badgerclops’ face lit up. “Sweet! Let’s go!.”

The two entered the quaint restaurant, a bell hanging from the door signifying their arrival. Music played softly from the various speakers sprawled across the ceiling. Customers were talking and clanking their silverware as they ate. 

“Hi there!” A waitress suddenly appeared before them with a huge grin on her face. “Welcome! Will you two be dining in tonight?”

Mao Mao nodded.

“Great! Follow me to your table, please.” 

They were led to a somewhat isolated section and sat next to a window. It gave them a perfect view of the outside. This pleased Mao Mao, as it meant that he could keep a watch out for any potential monster attacks. He set his sword aside and began looking at the menu laid out before him. His eyes would occaisonally dart to the side. Though it was getting late, he could still see a few children dashing down the sidewalk. 

“Hmmm, I think I’ll have the spaghetti. No, the tortilla soup. Oooh, maybe a grilled cheese sandwich? Ugh, there are too many options. What are you getting?” He peeked over and noticed that Mao Mao was staring out the window.

A devilish grin spread across Badgerclops’ face. Doing his best to be discreet, he rolled up a straw wrapper, took aim, then flicked it at his head. He burst out laughing once it hit his target. Mao Mao, on the other hand, was not as happy. 

“Hey! Cut. It. Out.” he said, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, please. Lighten up, Mao.” 

“I can’t. We’re on patrol.”

Badgerclops rolled his eye. “Um, no. We’re eating. Jeez, you take things way too seriously, y’know that?”

Mao Mao sighed. “I’m a hero, Badgerclops. It is my sworn duty to protect others and enforce the law. So I must be vigilant at all times. I cannot allow any mistakes.” He went back to looking down at the menu. “Even my own.” 

He combed the appetizer section when he suddenly felt a hand entwine with his. 

“Hey. Listen to me.” Badgerclops deadpanned. His face was only inches away from Mao Mao’s. “No one is in danger. No one is hurt. You don’t need to be so uptight when there’s no active threat. This stoic, brave front you put on can sometimes make you look-”

“Intimidating?”

“Like a jerk.” 

Mao Mao shrunk back into his chair. He knew he wasn’t well-liked in the village. The sweetypies had no problem reminding him that. Yet, the way Badgerclops said it stung his ego a bit. As much as it pained him to admit it, he had a point. He really could be too serious at times. It was one of his most stubborn habits. Though, given his family history, it was plain to see how it formed. Years of rigorous training and self-discipline, without earning any praise from his father, made him over-critical; particularly of himself. 

He must have appeared as miserable as he felt because Badgerclops gently squeeze his hand. 

“Hey.” he whispered, his tone and expression much softer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh. It’s just that...I worry, man. Getting wrapped up in your own head can’t be good for ya. You should be able to relax every now and then. It’s what you deserve.” 

Mao Mao grasped Badgerclops’ hand in return. “No, don’t apologize. I-”

“Are you both ready to order?” said the waitress who, once again, appeared unexpectedly.

The two nearly jumped from being surpised.

“Er, I’ll take the spaghetti with garlic bread please.” Badgerclops said.

Mao Mao handed the menus over. “I’ll do the same.” 

“Great! It’ll be ready soon!” Just like that, she was off. 

“Uh...as I was saying.” Mao Mao cleared his throat. “Anyway, you’re right. I have been acting rude tonight. If anyone should be saying sorry, it’s me.”

“Mao, it’s fine. I’ve known you for, like, years. I can handle you being too serious. But I’m concerned about what it’s doing to you.”

Mao Mao twiddled with a spoon and avoided eye contact. “It’s just...I guess I’m just afraid, you know?”

Badgerclops raising his eyebrow answered his question.

He sighed. “What I mean is that lately everything has been amazing, perfect even.”

“Aaaand that’s...bad?”

“Well, yeah. It’s all been smooth sailing for a while now. That can’t last much longer, though. Something, I don’t know what exactly, will go wrong. It always does.” He let the utensil fall from his hand. “And I’m dreading it.” 

Badgerclops’ chewed the inside of his cheek, as if looking for the right words to say.

“Sorry. I know that probably didn’t make much sense.”

“No! It did! I understand what you’re saying, dude. Honest.”

The two nodded a thank you as their food was dropped off.

“Yeah.” Badgerclops swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti. “I see what you mean. The past couple of months have been the best for me, too. And sure, something could possibly come along and make things kinda difficult. That’ll suck, but I’m not too worried about it.”

“Why? Also, what if I’m the one who messes up and ruins everything?” Mao Mao couldn’t see how his co-hero was so chill about this. His ability to be laidback was a trait he always was baffled by. Yet, he admired it, as well. 

Badgerclops chuckled. Mao Mao didn’t feel belittled by it. Instead it felt reassuring, somehow.

“Mao, we’re a pretty tough pair. We can handle just about everything. I get what you’re saying, really. And it’s good to be prepared for when stuff gets harder. Yet you can’t let what could be overshadow what is currently going on. If you’re constantly freaking out about what might happen, then those good moments in life will come even more far and few between!” He took another bite and swallowed. “Oh, and you’re a genuinely good guy. The chances of you making a mistake that horrible are pretty low. I’d go as far as to say impossible.”

Mao Mao’s throat tightened. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face from forming. 

“And I know it’s not that simple. Old habits die hard. I just want you to take the steps neccessary to get better.” He quickly waved his hand defensively. “Not that you haven’t tried already or anything! I also want you to know that you’re not alone. I’ll be here to help you through it all, man.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Mao Mao’s eyes. He blinked them away and took in a shaky breath. “Thank you.” he murmured while setting his fork down.

“It’s no problem. You can come to me about anything.”

“I know that and I’m eternally grateful.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Also, um, I suppose I should say that...it is a little easier to relax when I’m with you.”

A blush swept across Badgerclops’face. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, flattery overwhelming him. “Oh, heh. I, er. Thanks.”

They noticed the perky waitress returning to their table.“Wow! Y’all sure finished up fast!” 

Mao Mao glanced down and saw that both of their plates were empty. He hadn’t even realized how much he ate until then. 

“Glad ya enjoyed your meal!” She then handed them the check. “Here ya go! Will that be with card or cash?”

“Cash.” Badgerclops replied. He patted himself down and then froze. “Uhh, hey. Did you by chance bring the wallet with you.”

“Uh, no? I thought you had it.”  
They both slowly turned their heads to the server. For the first time all night, she was not smiling.

\-----------------

“Man, I thought the whole making customers wash dishes when they can’t afford their meal thing was a myth.” Badgerclops said. He grumpily added more soap to the water, causing suds to float out of the sink. 

“Yeah, well I thought so too. Ugh. Let’s just hurry up and get this done.” Mao Mao grumbled, putting a plate away. 

The two scrubbed, rinsed, and dried for what felt like forever. It was past closing time and most of the employees had already gone home. The only one that was still there was the waitress from earlier. Her bubbly demeanor had entirely vanished. At this point, she looked like she was only seconds away from losing her cool completely. 

All of a sudden, Mao Mao was sprayed with water. Turning, he saw Badgerclops snickering and holding up the sink hose. For a brief second, he was annoyed. Yet the look on his face made it hard to stay thay way. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hold back a grin and playfully nudged him.

Their fun was interrupted by an aggravated huff. “Are you two done yet?” the waitress asked, glancing down at her watch.

“Er, yeah.” Mao Mao replied. After drying their hands and turning off the faucet, they headed out of the kitchen, keeping their eyes cast on the ground to avoid the glare they were surely recieving. 

Stepping outside was a huge relief. After being stuck inside the restaurant way longer than intended, it felt nice to get some fresh air. It was late. Mao Mao guessed it was probably around 10 p.m, but he wasn’t sure since he didn’t have his phone. Pure Heart Valley was calm. Most residents were either in bed or getting ready to be. 

“That could have gone infinitely better.” They both mounted the aerocycle, Mao Mao at the front as usual.

“Aw, c’mon. It could’ve been worse.” Badgerclops put on his helmet and held onto him as they took off. “I didn’t think it was so bad for our first date.”

The words ‘first date’ nearly made Mao Mao swerve into a street lamp. He didn’t expect to hear that. Obviously, they’ve become more than friends. So the idea of their usual hang-out sessions now being dates was new territory. It felt a bit odd, but certainly not unpleasant. He collected himself and straightened up.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” 

“God, I can’t wait to get home. I’m exhausted.” Badgerclops slowly leaned forward and slid his arms completely around him. He tightened the embrace around his waist. 

The act of affection made Mao Mao feel warm; both in the literal sense, as it was freezing, and the figurative one. He genuinely enjoyed being held by Badgerclops as it always had a soothing effect on him. Whatever sort of discomfort, mild or severe, he had could be lessened when he was hugged.

He hummed in response. By now they were outside of the city limits, nature becoming the scenery instead of buildings. The headlight was the only source of light out here, minus the moon of course. He focused sharply on the space ahead of him. Darkness made the possibility of running into something much more likely. Though he wanted nothing more than to continue their conversation, it was crucial that he kept both of them safe. That wasn’t an issue for long, luckily. Home was soon in sight. Carefully, he parked in the front yard then turned off the engine.

Mao Mao removed his helmet and was about to hop off, but felt a set of arms still wrapped around him. 

“Badgerclops, you can let me go now.”

Instead of doing as requested, Badgerclops only held him closer. He then nuzzled his neck, causing to Mao Mao jolt slightly, but otherwise keep still. He knew Badgerclops hadn’t fallen asleep. They were just talking a few minutes ago. So why was he still holding him?

“Hey Mao?” 

“Yeah?” He turned his head to the side. Before he could say anything more, though, a pair of lips intantly pressed against his. Shock left as quickly as it came and he melted into the kiss. He raised a hand to caress Badgerclops’ face as they continued.

They eventually parted and rested their foreheads against each other. A beat of silence passed by. Then a second. The two remained like that for a little while. All was still and tranquil. The sound of crickets chriping lulled around them. Mao Mao could have gotten lost in this. 

“Badgerclops…”

“Hmm?”

“As much as I’d like to stay like this out here-” Suddenly a gust of wind blew and he shivered. “I-It’s getting c-cold.” 

“Agreed. Let’s head inside. I’ve been wanting to watch TV, anyway.”

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Mao Mao said, holding the door open then closing it once they entered. 

Badgerclops plopped down onto the sofa. “You know I wouldn’t. C’mon over. “ He said, patting the spot next to him.

Mao Mao nodded and was about to sit down, but then paused. An idea struck him. He stood in front of Badgerclops, who now looked confused. 

“Uh, you alright, Mao?”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. It lasted only a quick second, but was as equally amazing as before. 

“Just thought I’d return the favor.” Mao Mao murmured, snuggling up to him. 

Badgerclops chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. “Consider it returned.”

Mao Mao buried his face into his side. Some show was playing on TV, but he didn’t pay attention to it. All he wanted in this moment was to enjoy the comfort of being held, of being cared for. He silently reflected on the day. For once, the good outweighed the bad. The troubles and fears he previously held had dimmed, making the better moments stronger, more memorable. Everything felt right. He breathed in and focused on the present. Right now, he enjoyed the warmth, the coziness. It was all so serene that he felt himself drifting away. 

_ Brrrrrrrriiiiiinnng _

The ringing of Badgerclops cell phone snapped him awake. _ Well, it was great while it lasted. _ he thought.

“You can get it, man. You’re closer to it anyway.” According to the expression on his face, Badgerclops wasn’t thrilled about the mood being killed either.

Sighing, Mao Mao sat up and reached over for the phone. His thumb hovered over the green ‘answer’ button. Something caught his eye. He expected to see his name flash across the screen, which he did. What did surprise him, though, was the little red heart emoji placed in front of it. He felt his cheeks blush. With a small smirk, he picked up the call. The sound of children yelling and laughing instantly pounded against his ear. He grimaced and pulled it away.

“Adorabat, you there?”

“Oh, Mao Mao! Hi!”

“Psst. Put her on speaker!” whispered Badgerclops, leaning in. 

Mao Mao did so and placed the phone between them. “So, sounds like you’re having fun over there.”

“I am! We played all sorts of games. We just got done with Pin the Tail on the Pinky!”

Badgerclops laughed and Mao Mao couldn’t help but snicker. That definitely sounded entertaining. 

"But, um, I have a question.”

The two paused, slightly concerned.

“What is it, little dude?” Badgerclops asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Okay, uh, Ketchup wants us to have a pillow fight. But the thing is, I’ve never been in one before. So I guess I’m a bit confused. Like, is it, you know.” She hesitated. Mao Mao could tell she was leaning closer, as her breathing became more audible. “...To the death?” she whispered not-so-quietly.

Badgerclops did his best to stifle a laugh, failing miserably. 

Mao Mao had to bite his lip to keep himself from doing the same. He cleared his throat. “No, Adorabat. You just hit each other with pillows. That’s all.” Suddenly, he brought the phone up to his face. “BUT NOT TOO HARD!” 

“Yeah, go easy on ‘em, kid.” 

“Oh, okie dokie. Thanks! See y’all tomorrow! Also, I might have kinda sorta definitely ate all the candy! Bye!” With that, she hung up. 

“Aw, man.” Badgerclops pouted. “And I was hoping she’d save me some peanut butter cups.”

“She’s 5 and it’s Halloween. Do you really expect her to have any self-control?” Mao Mao said as he put the phone back down. 

“Mm, suppose not.”

“Besides, the store will have leftover Halloween candy discounted tomorrow. You could just get some then.” 

“Yes! I can still get those PB cups yet!” 

Mao Mao smiled and was about to continue cuddling, but stopped when Badgerclops rose to his feet. 

“Hang on.” he said. “Let me go get something first.”

He disappeared into the hallway and reimerged with a large blanket in tow. He went over to the couch, then frowned.

“Hmmm...Dude, I’m gonna need you to get up.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Oh, don’t give me that look. C’mon.” 

Mao Mao groaned, but complied. 

Badgerclops laid down and used a pillow to prop up his head.

“So you’re just gonna take up the whole sofa or what?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s totally room for you here.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. Sure. Mind showing me where that’d be?”

“...If you insist.” 

In the blink of an eye, Mao Mao was lifted off the ground and pulled onto Badgerclops stomach. The action was so fast that it took a minute to register what happened. 

“See? Told ya.”

Mao Mao sighed contently and laid his head down on his chest. He simply hummed in reply.

“Awww, you’re adorable, man.”

“Am not.” He turned his face to him and leaned close. “Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“No, you.”

“You.”

They ended their playful bickering to look each other in the eye. The space between them narrowed, then closed entirely as their lips met for the third time that night.

Mao Mao pulled away and nestled his head in the crook of Badgerclops’ neck. A wave of exhaustion had washed over him and he could no longer keep his eyes open. In the last moments of cosciousness, he felt a blanket being pulled over him.

“Goodnight, Mao.”

**Author's Note:**

> Adorabat, hitting a kid with a pillow: Vibe check!
> 
> Wow, this has got to be my longest fanfic of all time. Phew. I didn't plan on this one exceeding 2000 words, but here we are lol
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
